The Outsider
The Outsider is a mysterious supernatural being said to be part-devil, part-angel, neither good nor evil. He appears to Corvo Attano and Daud as a plain-looking young man with short brown hair and black eyes, wearing a brown coat, blue pants and black boots. Though many people worship him, such is considered heresy by the Abbey of the Everyman and punishable by extreme measures, up to and including death. Spawned by the Void as a representational figure,[[:File:Dishonored mythos02.png|Developer Commentary - Dishonored Mythos, part 2]] he appears to be the source of all magic in the world of Dishonored, and his shrines can be found across the Isles. Biography Born a human outcastDeveloper Commentary - The Outsider, part 1 over 4,000 years before the events of Dishonored, with no known familyhttps://twitter.com/Harvey1966/status/620328314515886084, at 15 years old the "powerless and abused"Developer Commentary - The Outsider orphanhttps://twitter.com/Harvey1966/status/620328314515886084 was unwillinglyDeveloper Commentary - The Outsider was forced into the ritual unwillingly subjected to a ritual by an occult group in which "he was bathed and dressed, and his hands were adorned with rings."Developer Commentary - The Outsider's rings He was thought to show all signs in him to become one with the Void, notably his age and bits of prophecy (the celestial movements and events like the mass dying of fish).Developer Commentary - The Outsider chosen by an occult group He then "merged in part with the Void"Developer Commentary - The Outsider, part 2Developer Commentary - Religion, part 3 to become a "being of insatiable curiosity about what people do when given power over others." As a "godlike entity" who represents the current time period,[[:File:Dishonored mythos01.png|Developer Commentary - Dishonored Mythos, part 1]] the Outsider appears to people he finds "interesting,"[[Outsider Shrines/Speeches#The Royal Physician|''"...if he really wants to meet me, he could start by being a bit more interesting."]] and can make contact with them both through dreams, and in the physical world at his shrines. Those known to have been in direct contact with the Outsider include Corvo Attano, Piero Joplin, Granny Rags, Daud, Delilah Copperspoon, and the "Lonely Rat Boy". It is believed that the Outsider has also appeared to Emily Kaldwin, based on a description of a figure seen in her dreams. The Outsider remains neutral in regard to events that transpire in the mortal world. He does not place conditions on those he gifts with supernatural abilities, and does not factor hierarchy or effort into their selection; Corvo, for instance, is granted the Mark without seeking it, while Anton Sokolov is never given an audience despite numerous summoning rituals and sacrifices. Other individuals marked by the Outsider, such as Daud and Granny Rags, can be killed in ''Dishonored if Corvo so chooses. This does not change the Outsider's disposition toward him. While the Outsider behaves in a largely neutral manner toward Corvo, he is more hostile toward Daud in The Knife of Dunwall, reminding Daud of his guilt in the murder of the Empress and noting the assassin's approaching demise. Harvey Smith also notes that "some of Outsider's lines are sarcastic," but his tone can go unnoticed. The Outsider is also revealed to have "human emotion, but inhuman perception," making him "almost alien," or as Harvey Smith interprets him, possessing "two parts - human faculty and something primal and chthonic." Harvey Smith has also stated that, as a result of being powerless and abused as a boy, the Outsider is bitter about those with power acting abusivelyDeveloper Commentary - Harvey Smith on the Outsider's bitterness – proof of the human emotion he is said to possess. The Outsider is a unique being and will at some point be destroyed in a catastrophic event. Trivia *The Outsider is voiced by Billy Lush. *The Outsider is closely associated with whales. **A book titled Spirit of the Deep equates the Outsider with "a leviathan". **Both runes and bone charms, which channel supernatural powers, are made from whale bone. **During the final confrontation with Granny Rags, she shouts, "Bones of the great leviathan! Protect me!" **A frozen whale is seen in the center of Void, standing out from the rest of the objects there. *According to Harvey Smith, the Outsider cannot change form and "appears almost as he did in life."Developer Commentary - Whales and the Outsider *Despite never seeing the Outsider himself, Sokolov paints a portrait of the Outsider that greatly resembles how he appears to Corvo and Daud. *During the events of The Knife of Dunwall, the Outsider reveals to Daud that there are only eight people in the entire world who possess his Mark. *The Outsider's interest in Corvo and Daud seems to be heavily affected by chaos. Low chaos actions generally garner more amusement and fascination from him, while high chaos actions are typically met with generic synopses of given situations. **This is reinforced by the fact that the Outsider himself notes that he had become disinterested in Daud prior to the assassination of Jessamine Kaldwin,"It's been a long while, but you've got my interest again." more than likely due to the fact that the former had become predictable in nature as a notorious assassin - which in itself is reinforced by subtle cues given off in some of his speeches to Daud.[[Outsider Shrines/Speeches#The Knife of Dunwall|''"I guess you know by now these things have a way of catching up with you."]] *The Outsider has demonstrated the ability to stop time around him within a small radius. This is showcased in ''The Brigmore Witches DLC, when, upon entering the painting of the Void in the mission Delilah's Masterwork, Daud is greeted by the Outsider before his final battle with Delilah. Gallery triple outsider.png|Art from Dunwall City Trials. outsider face render.jpg|Outsider face render. Dishonored-The Outsider.png|The Outsider, in the Void. Outsider heart.png|The Outsider giving the Heart to Corvo. outsider004.png|The Outsider at one of his shrines. outsiderr01.png|The Outsider at a different angle. outsider sewer.png|The Outsider in orange light. Outsiderdelilah.png|The Outsider in the Void with Daud. out01.png|The Outsider in The Brigmore Witches. The outsider.png|Close-up of the Outsider's eyes. Theoutsider.jpg|The Outsider from the Dishonored debut trailer. The Outsider (Tales of Dunwall).jpg|The Outsider, as he appears in the Tales of Dunwall trailer. The Outsider and the Circumscribed Void.png|Anton Sokolov's painting of the Outsider. Black Eyes.jpg|Delilah Copperspoon's Painting of the Outsider. The Outsider Tarot artwork.png|Artwork from the Tarot Deck. Tarot Outsider.png|The Outsider's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. Tarot4.jpg|The Outsider's tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck. dishonored 2 the outsider.png|The Outsider in the E3 trailer for Dishonored 2. References de:Der Outsider es:El Forastero ru:Чужой pl:Odmieniec Category:Supernatural Category:Lore Category:Spoilers Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters